


男孩像你

by namanana1007



Category: QCYN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namanana1007/pseuds/namanana1007
Kudos: 4





	男孩像你

“男孩们来约我一般送花，而无人能似你亲手种花。但男孩像你，只爱同类吗。”

0.  
我推开门，毫无意外的见到姚明明陷在沙发里。为时尚早，他还没梳洗打扮，头发乱糟糟的，看起来不大体面，不过任谁睡足一晚都不能保持住风度，我在心中为他托词。他则循声一望，有些惊讶，即时又恢复如常。

“早啊振宁。”他笑着，眼睛眯成一线，像只食饱餍足的小猫。

此时三人间里没别人。管栎飞外地出通告，嘉羿正在浴室内冲凉，只有断断续续的水声冲击着耳膜。我留神扫过姚明明的脖颈，隐隐约约看到几处红痕，欲盖弥彰。

他还是那样笑着看我，带点儿得意，又有些轻浮。

我知道他是什么意思。

1.

两年前我花光了所有积蓄前往北京孤注一掷，下火车时，口袋里仅剩的四个钢镚刚好够买瓶怡宝再搭公交车去公司面试。

正值首都六月，又是一年毕业季，公交车像一只大型沙丁鱼罐头，载满了为生计奔波忙碌的年轻人，我也是其中之一，挤在人堆里，前胸贴着别人的后背。冷气出风正好在我头顶，十足马力几乎把我吹成冷冻沙丁鱼。

帝都繁华喧闹，但这一切似乎都与我无关。我的脑子在飞速运转着，我在想要是这回再被黑心作坊骗财骗色，那今晚只能在天桥下面抢乞丐的铺位了。

几天前我还在上海的大录音棚里做直播挣点猫粮钱，刚上线就发现有人私信我，说北京有家艺人公司看中我的潜力，想签下来在他们旗下做练习生。

当时我的第一反应就是一键已读，懒得搭理。这群没有道德底线的网络骗子，说得比唱得还好听，要不是他们，我一大好青年至于在这小破直播平台做尽谄媚之事吗？滑掉消息的那一刻，我不禁夸赞自己，这一年多所丢失的尊严终于捡回来了。

“包吃包住，工资月结。”

对方久久等不到回应，不死心的提了一句。

我的心颤了颤，手指悬在空中。这个条件对于此时的我来说，真的非常诱人。大学毕业之后，我因为轻信朋友的话，签了一家上海的公司来追梦，谁知到了才发现那是一家皮包公司，等交了房租安顿下来，手里攒下来的钱便所剩无几了。迫于生计，我不得不接各种各样的活儿来养活一人一猫。

好在我爹妈给了我一张长得不错的面皮，毫不夸张的说，美貌也算是稀缺资源，至少我靠着这张脸在大上海还能勉强生存。至于大富大贵——过去也有人提条件给我，受过九年义务教育和高等学校教育的我当然义正言辞的拒绝了。现在想想还有些后悔。

“月薪多少？”我毫不客气的向他发问。

对面显然是个社会老油条，狡黠的回复道：“薪资面谈。”并附上了一串地址。

本来以为上过一次当之后就不会再轻易相信了，但我还是低估了人类求生的本能，一块饵抛到面前来，我仍旧不死心的想去咬。当晚我就花光了银行卡里全部资产，买了一张北上的车票。好在这次赌对了。在签下那份合同的时候，一切忧虑、惊惧全部清零。

我有了一个新的身份，“黑金计划练习生”。不是无业游民李镇平，不是打色情擦边球的主播深深，是练习生李振宁。仿佛脱胎换骨一般，我同过去所有的不堪回首说再见，揣着一股难以言明的心情，是狂喜？或是扬眉吐气的轻快？于是我邀请相识不过半天的队友去喝了一顿酒。

当然，用的花呗。因为我身上一分钱也没有了。

“最后是我把你从夜宵摊子上扛回来的。”故作深沉的小队长坐在我对面，他长得很帅，是那种传统意义上的英俊，但他总是冷冷的，也不爱笑，于是就存了逗弄他的心思。

我把脸凑过去，近到连热息都划过两颊。他好像真的被吓到了，身子僵硬得一动不动。我盯着他那双黑沉沉的眼睛，盛满了我的倒影，我笑一下，里面的人儿也跟着笑一下。他的脸肉眼可见的红了。

嘁，没劲。

“谢啦，泽哥。”我退回安全距离，冲他挑了一下眉毛。

毕竟社会经验的差距在那儿摆着，我比初出茅庐的小队长还是要多吃几年大米，他那边早就自乱阵脚，却还要强装镇定。他清了清嗓子，大概想着如何扳回一城。

“‘明明’是谁？”他饶有兴致的问，“你昨天喝多了，趴在我背上说你很想他。”

像一壶冷水浇在头上，我一时语塞，怔怔忪忪，想说几句俏皮话却发现声带被一只无形的手捏住了。我不知道该怎么解释这件事情。

沉默一阵，我听见一个完全不像我的声音回答道：“我不认识他。”

2.

我没说谎，我确实是不认识他。非要说的话，是我单方面知道他。

比起“我喜欢他”这个结论更准确的说法是，我在追星。离开上海的时候，除了打包那几件旧衣服，还把墙上那几张姚明明海报揭下来带走了，说起来也够好笑的，他只是个名不见经传的小练习生，连单人海报都没出现在市面上，我只好从他屈指可数的舞台里找出几张能看的截图去打印店彩印。

知道他其实也挺凑巧的。那段时间我爱情事业双失败，该死的前男友不告而别，活儿也没接到几个，害得我交不起双倍的房租只好搬回大录音棚去住。当我端着泡面碗看见选秀舞台上猫儿一样迷人的姚明明时，我停止了咀嚼，目不转睛。

他成为了失恋时光里的代餐。姚明明和我前男友是两种人，至少在我可知的范围里，他有一种接近妖冶的性感，狭长的猫眼里面全是野心和张狂，我爱死了他的自信果敢，爱死了他的高傲洒脱。而我那坏胚子前男友……不提也罢，大路朝天，各走一边，我连黄泉路都不想和他走一条道儿。

至于姚明明，我知道我们更不是一路人。他大概率会出道，做一个镜头前漂漂亮亮的偶像，我只要看着他，也只能看着他。我？我没想过会成为风口浪尖上的人物，毕竟一直以来我都是平平无奇的小青年，就连在直播平台都没得过优秀主播的荣誉。

说到底，有谁会爱我这泥沼里滚过的混蛋呢。

海报跟着我一起住进了黑金的宿舍，就贴在我的床边上。熟络之后室友问我这是谁，我哽了一下和他说这是我去韩国当练习生的表哥。

室友笑得很夸张，他说：“李深深没想到你们家是文艺之家啊，出两个文艺工作者。”

我没说话，因为小队长抱着手臂倚在门框上，他看着我，眼睛里面都是看破的狡黠。我用眼神哀求他别揭穿我，他的脸又莫名其妙的泛红，过了一会儿才别扭的走进来。

“我们几个都被节目组挑中了，”他没头没脑的甩一句话，“公司让加练。”

噢，是那个去年很红的选秀节目，我知道的，参加过的人几乎都红过一阵，拔得头筹的那位还常年在热搜榜上挂着。这是几个月前的我想也不敢想的事，天降狂喜让我整个人都呆在了原地，傻傻的张了张嘴。我那个聒噪的室友开始嘲笑我没见识，然后我突然意识到好像他们都觉这是理所应当的事。

想了想他们，一个是中戏高材生，读书期间就演过网剧的男一号，另一个是家境殷实，漂亮讨喜的重庆阔少。似乎真的是我比较没见识，于是喜悦也悄悄冲散了，转过身去打算喝杯水冷静一下。

“告诉你一件事，”小队长拽了我一把，“姚明明也去。”

这回我终于稳住心神，没有在表面上失态了。我朝他翻了一个优雅的白眼，“那又怎样？我又不认识他。”

他罕见的朝我笑一下，没再说什么。我被他这一笑搞得毛骨悚然，找了个借口离开宿舍。走在路上我还在消化这两个消息，感觉步履都轻快些，像走在云端，有点飘飘然。

我第一次离“梦想”这么近。我快要忘记我的梦想了，它在我没吃饱之前都是个奢望。我相信全国练习生都是怀揣着想要在舞台上发光的梦想而来的，只有我，是为了“包吃包住，工资月结”的初衷。

其实这样的工作也不少，究其本源，我还是在追梦罢了。过程里可能得不到回报，但可以找到安慰。我抓住了一线天里漏下的光，像根稻草悬着庞大的的希望。

过着过着就到了冬天，开始了进组倒计时。在这之前我过得像个高中生一样简单，每天练功房宿舍食堂三点一线，到了假期就趴在床上玩游戏，甚至真的像中学生搞班级凝聚会一样出去合宿了一次。我找到了久违的松快，就连笑声都要放肆些，至少在这里，我被当成一只玻璃娃娃，小心翼翼裹得厚实。饱暖思淫欲，古人诚不欺我。我看着墙上那张纵情声色的脸，手不自觉的就握住了不该握的地方。我吻过他嘴唇，是平面的，是冰凉的，在荒唐完之后总是面红耳赤的拾掇干净。

节目组即将官宣阵容，练习生们该收拾收拾进棚录制了，我想了想即将见到本尊，那海报也不必跟着我随身走了，就随便整理了些必需品装箱。公司给我们包了一辆小巴士，一路上我都挺忐忑的，说真的，我不知道自己可以留多久。

我不是瞎子，网路上早就有关于练习生的讨论，而这一切都与我无关。我不是公司主推的选手，中不溜秋的第三顺位，不上不下的尴尬。

最后在大铁栅栏外，经纪人同我们告别，他尽职尽责的把我们送达廊坊，临行前还要千叮万嘱。我头压的低低的，生怕让他发现我在走神，也没走到九霄云外去，旁边的小队长用手肘磕了我一下。我以为被抓了个正着，立马准备认错。

他却拽住我，努努嘴，“你往那边看看。”

我还摸不着头脑，另外一边的室友就咋呼开了，“李深深，那不是你表哥吗？！”

……  
这声音太过洪亮，吸引了好多人的目光。顺着室友的手臂看过去，他站在花里胡哨的人堆儿里，我一眼就认出来了。那个温柔又坚毅的眼神擦过来，他看着我。

姚明明看着我。

3.

黑金计划送了五个人过来，不知道是按什么机制分配的宿舍，我和三个陌生人分到了一起。人是陆陆续续来的，有些宿舍满了，热热闹闹的交换信息，有些宿舍就显得冷清了。在生人面前我还是比较腼腆的，我的室友们好像也是，因此互报姓名之后就各自开始收拾房间。

手机在兜里震了一下，我看了一眼，是来自小队长的微信。

“你知道我和谁一间吗？”

故弄玄虚，真没意思。难道因为你长得像前队友，把你和张pd安排到一间？我在心里开着不轻不重的玩笑，但也不敢太放肆，只好委婉的回复他。

“有屁快放。”

聊天框的备注区一直显示着对方正在输入中，想必是删删改改，我看着手机屏幕，恨铁不成钢的摇了摇头。等了老半天，也没见他发出个什么东西来。至于吗，不就是个名字，难道还要写篇十四行诗来赞颂神仙室友？

十分钟之后，他发了张图片过来。我瞄一眼，好像是门口挂的名牌，点开来看，第一眼就看到了小队长的名字，再往下看，我愣住了。

天加一，姚明明。

手机又震了一下，“刚刚有人来串门，好像往你们那边去了，”小队长给我发语音，“你一会儿给我留个门，我有事找你，你懂的。”

刚刚听完这条，就有人砰砰敲门，我的床位离门最近，于是起身去开门。我趿着鞋，边走边给他回了条语音：“师铭泽你有病，等下把你锁门外边。”

人生如戏，往往在你最惬意，最毫无防备之时给你一个大大的惊吓。我要是知道开门是这情景，打死我也不去干这倒霉事儿。门外是个高大的男孩子，背光，看不清楚长相。

“嗨——你好，我是——”话被掐死在喉咙里，来人稍稍低头，僵在原地。

调整了一下角度，我看见一张熟悉的、漂亮的脸孔，但这时写满了震惊，嘴巴微微张开，和以前撒娇索吻的样子一模一样。他瘦了，更好看了，穿得也没有以前落魄了，应该是养的很好，神采奕奕的模样。

是我那该死的不告而别的前男友黄嘉新的模样。

不对，我扫了一眼他胸口上别的名牌，现在是嘉羿。气氛有些奇怪，里面的室友把脸转过来，看着我们两个。不能叫人看出异样来，电光火石间我冲嘉羿笑了一下，侧过身子示意他进来，“你好，我叫李振宁，有什么事吗？”

嘉羿有些手足无措，局促的跺了两下脚，说话都变得结巴：“我…我找你有事，可以出来一下吗？”

他的声音好小，细细碎碎的像小虫子的鸣叫。他是应该这样没有底气同我说些什么，毕竟这个王八蛋走得潇洒，走得决绝，就好像睡了一觉去上班一样，什么东西也没带走，把什么都抛下了，包括我。我们连正式分手都没说过，甚至在他消失的前一天，他还吻我的嘴角，对我说，“深深，我最爱你。”

我不想和他废话，不着痕迹的退了一步，压着嗓子同他说，“请你出去。”

他把头埋得很低，看不清楚表情，却隐隐约约感到了忧虑，他身材比我大一号，完全把我笼在阴影之下，我们两个在门口僵持了有一会儿，他再伸出手来，我的心被攥紧了。

他抓住我的手，几乎是拉扯着我向前走。狭窄的廊上多数宿舍门都开着，我不敢挣扎，生怕别人看出我的不情愿。有几个练习生同我们擦过，停顿下来打招呼，嘉羿仿佛没有看见一般，横冲直撞的向前，稍后一个身位的我勉强笑着，微微点头示意。

这个疯子。

洗衣房是空的，一台机器孤零零的呆在那里，不知道是谁打翻了洗衣粉，白茫茫的洒了一地。我踉跄了几步，被他按在门板上。他的两条手臂扣紧了我的肩膀，阻住了我的全部退路，两张脸贴的很近，连他鼻子上细细的绒毛都清晰可见。

我没有推开他。一个男人，怎么会这样轻易被另一个男人制服？除非是他甘愿如此。我承认，我被美色所迷，就算他当初再如何肆意妄为，我再如何厌烦黄嘉新这个人，也没办法对着这张漂亮的脸撒气，更何况那双清澈的眼睛里盛满了我的倒影，我的虚荣心在此刻得到了极大的满足。

嘉羿对我说了第一句话：“深深，我好想你。”

紧接着他又对我说，“我忘不了你。”

我觉得这话说得忒没意思了些，他那根东西现在已经顶在我的大腿内侧，隔着两层裤子都能感受到灼热，到底是哪儿想还用得着这样含含糊糊的表达吗。之前的许多画面一下子涌进我的脑海里，浓情的，香艳的，或者是伤心欲绝的，这张面孔，是我爱过，也恨过的模样。很多时候爱的反面不是恨，而是不爱，我发现我对他的歉疚或者是爱慕毫无知觉，仅仅是觉得可笑。

他走了之后，没留什么有用的东西，倒是麻烦惹了一大堆。他带走了我们所有的存款，我没有钱，被房东赶出来。此前他帮我签的一个平面拍摄也找上门来，我了解详情之后竟然是一些性感的写真。在那一场场性挑逗的拍摄里，我的爱与恨好像都显得不那么重要了。我只要摆出一个诱人的表情或者姿势，来换得生存的权力。

我早该不爱他了吧。

“你早干什么去了，”我挑衅的对他勾起笑意，“是睡别人睡腻了，又想回来了？”

他微不可见的颤抖了一下，因为贴的紧，所以我能感受到。他不敢看我，敛下来的睫毛把眼珠子都盖住了，我没耐心和他耗下去，因为他和过去没有什么不一样，但他逼着我成长了。过去李镇平不够聪明，识人不明，自卑，甚至于有些怯懦。

而李振宁不是。

“嘉羿，”我咬着这两个字，“你来这里是为了找出路的，只是不凑巧又碰见了我。你要是不想自毁前途的话，我们最好还是不要再纠纠缠缠的。”

他点点头，又摇摇头，像个孩子。幸好他没有哭，不然我可能又会心软。我长长的叹了口气，想离开这里，想离开他，嘉羿突然抱住我，凑到我耳朵边上，“做一次吧。”

我可耻的硬了。

黄嘉新像过去的每一次一样亲我的耳垂，我在他怀里战栗。他的手伸进我衣服里面，在我的胸口打转，我不敢呻吟。外面是人走过的声音，脚步拖拖沓沓，仿佛踩在神经上，我又害怕又兴奋，身体变得敏感。有人停在门外，我的心几乎提到了嗓子眼，黄嘉新也听到了，他定在最后一个动作，不再声张。

砰砰砰。三声叩门，把我们两个的心都敲散了，节奏跳得乱七八糟。黄嘉新的呼吸就扑在我脖子上，有些急促，我自己也好不到哪里去，几乎瘫软在地上，幸亏他扶着我，不至于让我狼狈。

“李深深，你在里面吗？”

师铭泽的声音。

我松了口气，用唇语示意他没问题。黄嘉新会意的松开我，拉了一下衣摆，向后退几步，他又变回嘉羿了。我翻过身去拉门把手，始料未及的，门外是两个人。姚明明居然也在。

小队长有些诧异的看着我和嘉羿这样奇怪的组合，他努努嘴，“认识？”

我赶忙摇头，“他洗衣粉撒了，我刚好看见，过来帮他收拾。”

太明显的谎言了，这是说给另一个人听的。好在我们有足够多的默契，他知情识趣的不再发问，但是摆着一副欠嗖嗖的表情，明晃晃的仿佛在说，我又欠了他一个人情。我用余光瞄到，嘉羿在一旁有些不自在，打了个招呼就尴尬离开了，我猜是因为他还没“消肿”。

他出门的时候，我看见姚明明的眼睛跟着他一块儿走了。但眨一眨眼，好像又是个错觉。

4.

我第一次在台上跳舞了。虽然台下是我未来即将合作的一百个同事和导师，但他们的目光都汇聚在我身上时，感觉有力量在四肢百骸流窜。心里有一个声音在说：你喜欢这里，能不能留得久一点，再久一点。

初评级，主题曲录制，再评级。我的成绩都不太好，在中下游徘徊，偷偷借来别人的手机查排名，好像一直在跌，几乎不能进入下一轮的水平。我有些焦虑，又觉得疲倦，再加上小组对决的压力，我开始整晚整晚失眠。

凌晨三点我从梦里惊醒，外面还是浓稠的夜色。轻手轻脚穿上衣服，生怕吵醒我的室友们，他们都太累了，第一次公演之后面临着淘汰，谁都不想这么早灰溜溜的收拾东西回家过年。我想了想我的排名，叹了口气，我好像真的得走了，幸亏没带很多东西来，不然打包真的很麻烦。

一边想一边往练习室走，穿过长长的走廊。今天晚上风好大，吹得窗户哐哐作响，听说明天还要再降温，所以刮这么庞大的风也在情理之中。明天是阴天吧？要是下雪，就是今年的初雪，晚一点下就好了，可以赶上情人节。要是真的下雪，我也只能趴在窗户上看，玻璃窗子上一定会有一层白雾，用手擦一擦，就会透过手掌印看到外面的世界，是掌心里的春天吗？

“……振宁？”背后有人在叫我。

我回过头去，看见头发还在滴水的姚明明。托小队长的福，我和他已经是很熟稔的关系了，但从没有过像现在这样的单独会面。他也睡不着吗，还是练习到现在刚刚歇下？不管是怎样我都佩服他，长长的六年捱过来，却还要和我这样突击培训了半年的后进生去争夺一个表演名额。

“这么晚了还去训练？”他走过来拍一下我的肩膀，“明天上午就彩排选拔了，你今天晚上好好睡一觉养好精神才是真的。”

“你不是也没睡吗？”我瘪了瘪嘴，嘟嘟囔囔，“我紧张，睡不着。”

他耳力很好，噗嗤笑了一声，“我刚刚做了个噩梦，梦到我们组不能上台。”

“梦和现实都是相反的啦，”我安慰他，“倒是我……我拿了这么多位置，要是没中选，挺对不起他们的。”

姚明明不置可否的歪头，弯了弯嘴角。我在惨白的灯光下看他，他的脸色也青白惨淡，凌晨三点也没人保持白日里的精致，我其实已经习惯他不化妆的样子，没有舞台上的张狂，也没有妖娆的惊艳，但他安静的站在那里，就能吸走我的全部注意。我看见他颧骨起了一颗小痘痘，硬青色的胡茬也微微冒头，他更瘦了，大概是累的，我也是。

听人说起，他在旁人口中有个外号，“姚不倒”。这和他在我心里的形象大相径庭，我以为他是张狂无惧的，但不是，他隐忍寡言，纵使千钧压顶，他也只是受着，摆出那副似笑非笑的表情，看不见一点愠怒。有很多次在深夜的练习室见过他，同一时段我与相隔一墙，也不知道是他陪着我，还是我陪着他，整层楼只有我们两个，互相拥抱着窗外的黑暗。

“别担心，”他隐晦而几乎微不可闻，“跳得挺好，努力都是会有回报的。”

我的脸腾地一下红了，干巴巴的笑了两声，答非所问，“明天记得刮个胡子，哈哈。” 

这下轮到他一时语塞，我们两个并排走着，都有些默契的没去训练室，反倒是下了楼，向全时那边走。它亮着灯，我们是两只被光芒吸引的飞虫，扑棱着灰翅膀奔赴未知的明天。人造光环抱着他，看起来好温柔，好孤单。我和他相距不足两米，又远又近的距离。

姚明明稍稍侧过身子来，语气笃定，“你认识嘉羿。”

他的话好突然，我吃这一吓，全身血液倒流，再一起涌到脑子里，几近失语。他狭长的眼睛凝视着我，好像是在等待我的答案，又好像是透过我的骨肉去探索什么。他贴近我，滚烫的呼吸悉数喷吐在我的脸颊上，我的脸又开始发热。在他面前我总是失态。

“你的秘密，”他在我耳朵边上说，“我发现了。”

明明裹着很厚的羽绒服却觉得骨头里都是冷的，我打着颤，嘴唇也不受控制的抖起来。他又退回属于朋友的界限，挑起一点笑意，“你不用害怕，我会帮你保守这个秘密的。”

“为什么？”

他伸出手来，手指按在我的下唇，他的手上有些薄茧，触感微妙，姚明明看着我，那对美丽的眼珠里折射出温柔与星光，他说，我觉得我们能成为朋友。

仅此而已。说实话有些失落，但大多数是庆幸。我不可能承认我已经动了心，因为我害怕又是一次更深重的疼痛，我只要看着他就好，我们只要不越界就好。朋友，是我们最好的保护关系，各自都在安全距离里，他是“我最好的朋友”。

很幸运的，我登上了舞台。那是我二十几年来最好的时刻，我紧张得忘记去寻找人海里有没有写着我名字的灯牌，但我听到了许多过去不曾爱我的人为我欢欣鼓舞。在舞台上种一个李振宁好不好？这样我可以生根发芽，这样我好像真正的活着。

我好开心，等公演结束之后好多人拉着我拍照，我看见我的蓝色头发已经褪成了灰色，脖子上的粉也被我挠得七七八八，和我的脸有一个明显的色差，看起来有些滑稽，但我还是快活的觉得这是我最好的样子。

他们用一种艳羡的眼光看我，我不喜欢，明明是在人群里，但我好像还是一个人。我好像是唯一拿到礼物的小孩，一份意外的，不该是我的礼物，被他们排挤在外。人类都是天生同情弱者的。我看见强颜欢笑的姚明明身旁围着许多人，他今天没能上舞台。

这时候，一个毛茸茸的黄脑袋走过来，是嘉羿。他说：“后台洗手间。”

我被按在洗手间隔间的门上，嘉羿暴烈的吻落在我的脖颈，他一定咬破了，因为在下一秒我们接吻的时候，口腔里裹满了苦涩的铁锈味。他抽出我的领带，那条在舞台上就已经被扯得松垮的领带，用它把我的手腕绑到一起去。

“你在舞台上的时候，我就想这么干了。”

他将我整个抱起，我只能用腿夹紧他的腰，再用束缚住的双手环着他的脖子，像只毫无美感的树懒。衬衫西裤都很好脱，他抱着赤裸的我，明明已经那么贴近了，可我还是好孤独。

我不爱他，但是我好孤独。

他在我身上驰骋，低沉的喘气声荡进我的耳朵里。我觉得时空都扭曲了，其实我们没有分开过，还在上海那间破旧的出租屋，卧室里面没有窗户，窒息得让人想吐。接着我们两个的喘息声融合到了一起，他对我说，“深深，我最爱你。”

我一阵恍惚，紧接着射了出来。像是一半插在水里的筷子，水下的感觉让人虚妄，但身体的愉悦又让我握住了暴露空气里的真实。我想，他也是孤独的吧。他想要无数的爱，想要千万人簇拥的盛大，但这一切，我都给不了。

终于我懂得了，我们尽管是再合适不过的伴侣，但归根结底仍不过是描绘各自轨迹的两个孤独金属块儿。远看如流星一般美丽，而实际上我们不外乎是被囚禁在里面的、哪里也去不了的囚徒。当两颗卫星的轨道偶尔交叉时，我们便这样相会了。也可能是两颗心相碰，但不过一瞬之间。下一瞬间就重新陷入绝对孤独中。总有一天会化为灰烬。

5.

35进20，师铭泽被淘汰了，尚姐叫车来接他回北京。我和施展把他送到门口，外面是无限广阔的天空，我们还被禁锢在这里，等待着一个悬而未决的结果。

姚明明在另一头送别同公司的小文。他殷殷切切，像个长几岁的兄长，看到我们几个都在看他，又露出了羞怯的笑容，师铭泽同他挥一挥手。我看见他眼圈儿红了，但还是笑着。

节目到这里已经接近尾声了，我很庆幸居然留到了现在，而且还要送别原本势头在我之上的朋友。要我说我们都是一群赌徒，赢回来的都是别人输掉的，现在我已经握满了筹码，有了上桌的资本和机会。

回去的路上，只剩我和姚明明两个人，经过全时，我们各自买了一根雪糕。其实这个天气吃雪糕并不合适，架不住我喜欢，但他也陪我。他的手臂挨着我的手臂，是好朋友的亲昵距离，如果有相机错位拍摄，像恋人的挽手。他很喜欢身体接触，宣誓主权一样的捏脖子搭肩膀，我不喜欢，就像我讨厌亲密关系一样，我也讨厌亲密接触。

但他是个例外。他的触摸好像在给我温暖，但我推开他，我们应该有作为朋友的社交距离。我见过他眼里的落寞，不过就一瞬间，很快他跑回师铭泽身边去。我遵守承诺，是他在踩着底线游走，渴望越界。

“好从来没有见过这么安静的大厂，”他有些惆怅的，“好像整个廊坊只剩下我们两个人。”

我有些应景的难过，“我还是喜欢一百个人的时候，比较有人味。”

几乎每一次淘汰我都会哭，而且哭得涕泗横流，非常难看。是因为我喜欢热闹，虽然很多人我这辈子都只会见一次面，虽然很多人我没有同他们讲过一句话。姚明明很少哭，是一种接近漠然的态度，我想可能是他早已经习惯这种离别，又或者说他就是这样冷淡的性格。

“李振宁，”他很难得的正式称呼我，“你真的是个很笨的人。”

我以为他在开玩笑，下意识的想要怼回去，转过脸却看到一张十分认真的脸孔，话到嘴边硬生生被我扭成了另一句，“干嘛突然骂我。”

姚明明弹了一下我的头，“笨蛋，你有时候做的把别人看的比自己要重。我喜欢你这样，又不喜欢你这样。”

我们很少互相吐露心事，这算是头一次，我从来不知道他是怎么想我的，只知道日复一日与我同在的，是他。他只是简单的走在人间三月春光里，便足以支撑起我沉郁的心，胸腔里最盛大的贫瘠，都迎来了绿洲的栖息。

但他总是话讲一半，三分留白，叫人听不尽然。这话说的暧昧，我心中狂跳，但仍旧面不改色，把表情管理做到了极致，“你怎么突然讲这些，好恶心哦，是不是节目快要结束了，有点舍不得我了。”

姚明明又摆出那副似笑非笑的表情来，他对我说，是的，我舍不得你，所以一起出道吧。  
说话的那时候，他第三名，我第七名。好美好，好光明的前程。

他会不会也有一点点爱我呢？我不知道。

4.

2019.04.06  
那是属于我们的繁茂岁月。并非细碎无声的日日夜夜，从冬日响晴一直走到浓丽春意，鲜花与掌声交织，垒砌出层层叠叠的天梯，势要人间少年登上九霄捧一怀星辰。

我出道了。

我站在光的中心，所有星辰都触手可及。我以为这是开始，是获得认可的开始，是重新活过来的开始。因此我流了许多眼泪，仿佛能冲刷掉久远的污垢，从此以后，都是光明与坦荡。

手机掉在了地上。恶语如刀，我已千疮百孔。

那天晚上我们没有拾掇清楚，还得在这里暂且将就一夜。大厂的春天竟然很冷清，过去被百人拥抱的繁茂，在今晚之后就此散场。有人放过烟花，因此空气里还残存着火药燃尽的味道。

以前乱糟糟堆满衣服的床今天难得清爽，我躺在被子上面，漫无目的的思索着。手机不停在地板上震动，应该是微博提示音，在说虚伪的恭维还是可耻的羞辱？我不想去看它，大概是看够了。

我不是多想的人。但我猜今晚我一定流干了一辈子的眼泪。

眼睛胀得有些疼，于是我艰难爬下床，准备去洗手间洗把脸。将将快把门关住，一只手抵在门板上，是姚明明。

他半个身子挤进来，拦住了关门的轨迹。我们两个在洗手间门口以一个尴尬的姿势对视着，看了一会儿突然想到我这会儿一定很丑，估计鼻头是红的，眼睛是肿的，脸上的妆也被眼泪冲的不成样子了，于是就有些难堪的偏过头去。

“你又哭了？”

姚明明捏住我的下巴，把我的头拧回去。许是他心中也不大痛快吧，用的劲大了些，我也不同他多计较什么，毕竟在出道的九个人里，今晚会这样难捱的只有我和他了吧。于是那股委屈又涌上来，满载在眼眶里，争先冲破束缚，打湿了我的双颊。

灯光恪尽职守的悬在头顶，狭小的空间里亮如白昼，却是接近青白的惨淡的白昼。

惨淡的白昼里，姚明明看着我，他看着我。都说爱意是藏不住的，捂住嘴巴，也会从眼睛里流出来，我想我看他一定是含情脉脉的，不然他为什么突然紧紧抱住了我。突如其来的温暖四面包裹着，我象征性的挣扎了几下。

他的嘴唇贴上来，因为干燥，翘起几角皮瓣搔刮着我的嘴唇，他很生涩，好像没有同男人接吻的经历，舌头羞怯的试探着，轻轻划过我的牙齿。我被姚明明吻得发懵，心却在砰砰狂跳，几乎就要从喉咙里蹦出来。他好像不满意于我的冷淡，把吮吸改为舔咬，细细密密的疼痛折磨着我的神经，最后那一点点理智也全部抛弃，我沉迷于此。于是我搂住他的脖子，反客为主的同他唇舌交缠。

我清楚的知道他是同事，是未来一年多的队友，是我“最好的朋友”。可是我也好爱他。我更清楚的知道，他是在求我救他，我们不要一起死在今天，死在不见血的兵刃里。

去他妈的救赎。没人救得了我，除了我自己。

他把我抱上洗手台，又冷又硬的材质刺激着我，像是快要溺死的人，无度的向他索求。他一只手搂着我的腰，另一只手钻进我的衣服里，再把它们一件一件剥离。他的手很烫，从乳尖到腰际，最后不轻不重的捏了一下我的臀瓣。我好像快要融化了，他却停下来。

“李振宁，”他大口大口喘着气，“我可以吗？”

真可笑，明明都已经到了这一步了，他还要故作正派的征求我的意见。我把身体往后仰，背后是光滑的大理石台面，裸露的肉体紧贴着，我冷得发抖，但这个姿势能让我妥帖的把滑到脚脖子的训练裤给踢掉。

他看着我，那双迷人的猫眼里不止有渐浓的情欲味道，还有我看不懂的浑浊复杂。我伸出脚背去勾他的腰，“把衣服脱了。”

姚明明楞了一下，但还是听话的照做了。他常年练舞的身体很漂亮，雕塑一般的肌肉，大概是神赐予的礼物。我伏到他身上去，用舌尖划过他的耳后，再一路向下，白净修长的脖颈，结实紧致的胸肌，圆润可爱的肚脐。这是一个漫长的过程，经历完之后我几乎跪在他身下，我看见他训练裤里包裹的鼓鼓囊囊一大团。

我笑着用手指弹了一下它，“要是我说不可以呢？”

他没讲话，用一种可怖的眼神看着我，但我不怕他。我笑嘻嘻的帮他脱下了裤子，脱到最里面一层时，前端已经被渗出的液体微微洇湿了，我隔着布料舔了一下，头顶上传来不可置信的抽气声。我猜他没料到我胆子这么大，不禁有些得意。

“这都是嘉羿教你的？”他的声音冷得快结冰了。

关嘉羿什么事？我一头雾水，但姚明明没给我仔细思考的机会，他突然变得粗暴起来，一双手用力按着我的头给他口，他的东西一下一下戳着我的喉咙，难受得想吐。我们的方向又一次转变过来，每当我表现出高他一层的性爱经验时，他总是会用暴力来扭转局面。

好在他残存了些理智的，知道明天肯定有录像任务，扩张的还算仔细。我背对着他，透过镜子看见他的手指进进出出，浑身都泛起了粉红色。我突然期待着他填满我，填满我艰涩的甬道，填满我空虚的心。虽然今天晚上我们都没有提，但是我难过的要死，我知道他也是。

没有什么比性爱更能让我快活了，如果再加一点儿疼痛，那我便欲仙欲死了。他用力按在我的臀上，然后猛地冲进来，他没什么技巧的横冲直撞，我不觉得爽，心里却氤氲了一股欢快之意。

但我还是不太敢叫出声来，这间宿舍的门没有上锁，万一叫人撞见了也是件麻烦事。他的力气很大，我被撞得像一滩水一样趴在洗漱台上，他的手又绕到前面来，揉捏着我的胸口，他凑到我的耳朵边上说：“你这里真漂亮。”

我是一只叶子船飘在海洋里，遇上浪潮便沉醉其中。他的热息几乎灼伤我，隐隐约约的，这句话好像在哪里听过，但在进行中的男人哪个会认真思考呢？我摇摇头，把它抛诸脑后。

他抱着我耸动，我好喜欢他这样抱着我。他做爱的时候和镜头前一样寡言，我讨厌他不说话的样子，因为那样我觉得离他好远，就算是我们之间的距离在负十几公分里，我好像也没有贴近他。我拍拍他的脸颊，迷迷糊糊的念白，讲也讲不清楚。

大概是被我搞的厌烦，他抓住我的手腕，从背后贯穿我。我像是被人从水里捞出来一样，满身都是汗水，腻在皮肤上，等积得饱满了就顺着敏感的部位滑下来。他的吻又盖上了我的脊柱，透过薄薄的皮肉，要把我的骨头都融化了。

在一次又一次的试探和交锋里，我真的有爽到，快感拍打着我的感官，但是我的眼泪好像真的在之前流干了，胀得发疼，却一颗也流不出来，只有下面的眼睛滴滴答答的。他却在这个时候平静下来，最后顶了两下，然后拔出来，悉数释放在我的脸上。

我累得一根手指头都抬不起来，差点就在原地昏睡过去，他又抱住了我，开始吻我的唇角。那根灼热的东西去而复返，又卡在我的臀缝里。我扭了一下腰，有点任性的指使他，“累了，让我睡觉。”

其实我已经做好了再被压榨一次的准备，但姚明明却意外的听话，他打横抱起我，把我放在了宿舍床上。恍惚间，他好像吻了我的手腕，我总觉得有些不对劲，却又挑不出毛病来。

那里，有我的纹身。


End file.
